


Glamour

by Srta_Weirdo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Español, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Spanish, glamour
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Weirdo/pseuds/Srta_Weirdo
Summary: En una ciudad tan grande y con tantísima gente, definitivamente, ellos dos no se podían conocer el uno al otro… ¿O sí? / "—Glamour—repitió la kwami—Es la magia que impide que puedan ser identificados...".





	1. Marinette & Tikki

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de su respectivo creador.  
> >También lo puedes encontrar en Fanfiction(punto)net, bajo el mismo user (Srta_Weirdo).

**Glamour**

**1\. Marinette & Tikki**

* * *

 

—Claro que lo reconocería, Tikki—Marinette soltó el lápiz sobre su cuaderno de bocetos y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, relajándose.

—Te digo que no, Marinette. No podrías—La kwami roja flotaba cerca de la chica, pero cuando la vio estirarse, se posó sobre el escritorio y cruzó sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho.

—Tikki, si Chat Noir fuese alguien cercano, por supuesto que ya lo sabría—Insistió Marinette, reincorporándose. Llevaban un rato conversando sobre por qué Marinette no quería que su compañero supiera su identidad ni ella la de él, y sin saber cómo, llegaron al punto de si podrían o no reconocerse si se vieran el uno al otro— ¡Nuestros trajes solo tienen una pequeña máscara cubriéndonos! El rostro es visible casi por completo, igual los ojos y el cabello. Habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta—La peliazul rió y le dio un toque cariñoso a Tikki, antes de volver a enfrascarse en su diseño. La kwami rodó los ojos ante la terquedad de la chica.

— _Glamour_ — dijo Tikki con firmeza.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó Marinette, deteniéndose una vez más en el proceso de dibujo. —¿A qué te refieres, Tikki?

—Glamour—repitió la kwami, que se levantó de la mesa y volvió a flotar, esta vez frente al rostro curioso de la peliazul—Es la magia que impide que puedan ser identificados—explicó— Si no fuese por eso, todos tus compañeros ya sabrían que tú eres Ladybug; ¿o cómo crees que Alya, tu mejor amiga, blogger y fan de Ladybug no lo ha descubierto?—esta vez fue Tikki quien rió un poco ante lo absurdo de la idea.

—Bueno, ciertamente me parecía extraño que con lo inteligente que es Alya, sus aptitudes periodísticas y lo mucho que ha seguido y grabado a Ladybug, no se hubiese dado cuenta aún…—sopesó la joven, girándose en su silla. Tikki la siguió en el movimiento, aún en el aire.

—El _glamour_ consiste en una magia propia del miraculous gracias a la cual, cuando estás transformada, las personas pueden ver en ti sólo a tu “yo” héroe y no percibir la similitud entre tus rasgos y los de tu versión heroica. —continuó diciendo la kwami.

—¿Cómo el castillo de _Harry Potter_?—A Marinette se le iluminó el rostro, como si ya lo comprendiese todo.

—Ahora soy yo la que no te entiende nada—respondió Tikki, confundida.

—Ya sabes, la serie de libros sobre el niño mago, Harry Potter. Allí la escuela de magia no puede ser vista por los no magos y cuando una persona normal pasa por allí, sólo ve una zona abandonada y peligrosa y no el enorme castillo—explicó Marinette.

—Pues sí, supongo que funciona igual—aceptó la kwami—sólo que esto sí es real. La única forma en la que alguien podría reconocerte, es que te vea transformándote o que te quites la máscara o el miraculous.

—Entiendo…—Marinette se quedó pensando en lo que le había explicado Tikki, hasta que de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza—Espera; ¿eso quiere decir que quizás sí conozco la identidad civil de Chat Noir?—

—Podría ser—la kwami ocultó la risa que amenazaba con salir de su pequeña boquita.

—Chat Noir podría ser mi vecino, un cliente de la panadería, estudiar conmigo…—La chica parecía divertida con la idea de que su compañero de batalla estuviese tan cerca de ella sin poder descubrirlo, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo más y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa y vergüenza al mismo tiempo—Podría…¡Podría ser el mismísimo Adrien!—chilló.

—Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad, Marinette?—La kwami casi no podía contener la risa, pero trataba de no decir nada que pudiera delatar la identidad del otro chico, así que volvió flotando al escritorio, aparentando estar distraída con los diseños de ropa de Marinette. Mientras tanto, la peliazul se levantaba disparada de la silla, casi sin poder contener la emoción de lo que se le acababa de pasar por la mente.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Si así fuera… si así fuera—Marinette se volvió hacia Tikki y apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio; sus ojos brillosos y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, imaginando a Adrien como Chat Noir y cómo serían sus aventuras juntos salvando París. Pero pronto, su sonrisa se desvaneció; volvió a sentarse en la silla y, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa, ocultó su rostro entre ellos—¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que Adrien no es Chat Noir.

—¿Por qué no crees que pueda serlo, Marinette?—La kwami dejó de pasar las páginas del cuadernillo y volvió a ver a la joven, que levantando el rostro, bufó, soplando así los mechones de su flequillo.

—Porque Adrien no tiene tiempo para eso—se incorporó un poco y apoyó su cara en su mano, con el codo el escritorio.—Además sus personalidades son muy distintas, Adrien es atento y amable, con ese porte de caballero; mientras que Chat es todo un coqueto y es algo…intenso. Ya sabes como siempre está detrás de Ladybug—Marinette rodó los ojos con fastidio; no admitiría que en el fondo era lindo que Chat la adulara de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, el comportamiento es muy distinto—La kwami eligió con cuidado sus palabras para no afirmar ni contrariar lo dicho por Marinette, no queriendo revelar más información de la necesaria. Al menos ella ya sabía que sí podía ser alguien cercano, aunque siguiera lejos de descubrir la verdad.

—No me preocuparé por eso, Tikki. Puede que con el Glamour no pueda identificar quién es Chat, ni él quién es Ladybug, pero aun así sé que no es nadie que conozca, porque su personalidad es totalmente… ¿única? No conozco a nadie así. Por lo que todo bien; nuestras identidades siguen resguardadas—Marinette espabiló un poco palmeándose el rostro y una vez más se concentró en el cuaderno de bocetos, donde dibujaba un vestido con temática de Ladybug—Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, ya comprendí que es imposible que lo conozca. Tikki rió en voz muy bajita, tapándose la boca con sus bracitos.

—Claro, Marinette, imposible…—

* * *

 

_¡Holi!_

_Soy nueva por esta plataforma, tengo años en fanfiction.net (bajo el mismo user) y pues nada, me han recomendado publicar aquí._

_Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió como explicación a por qué, a pesar de ser evidente, Ladybug y Chat Noir no se reconocen mutuamente, y tampoco el resto los identifica. **La historia ya está completa** y consta de tres capítulos. Los próximos los iré subiendo la próxima semana._

_Espero les guste, y **si además les gustó la referencia a Harry Potter** porque son Potterheads como yo, pueden seguirme tanto por aquí como por FF, pues **pronto publicaré mi primer fic sobre la saga** (a pesar de todos los años que tengo siendo fan) y después de ese, muchos más que ya están en proceso._

_Sin más, les dejo **mi twitter,** que me gusta hacer amistades por allí: _ **@Srta_Weirdo**

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Letras fuera._

* * *

 

_**¿Un comentario por lo nueva?** _


	2. Adrien & Plagg

—Realmente me gustaría conocer a Ladybug, Plagg—Adrién revisaba las últimas actualizaciones del Ladyblog que manejaba su compañera Alya. Acababa de ver un video de la lucha de esa mañana contra un joven akumatizado, y detuvo la reproducción en el momento en que se alcanzaba a ver a la súper heroína lanzando su miraculous al aire para atrapar la mariposa negra y devolverle su pureza—¿Quién estará detrás de esa máscara? ¿Y si en realidad la conozco?—de pronto, Adrien giró su asiento hacia su espaciosa cama, en la que el Kwami negro se deleitaba con un gran pedazo de camembert.  
—No lo sabrías, Adrien. Si la conoces o no, no lo puedes saber—respondió Plagg, apenas entendiéndose sus palabras entre los atragantados bocados de queso que comía.  
—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…—Adrien suspiró profundamente y soltó nuevamente el aire— Todo el asunto de las identidades secretas y la seguridad. My Lady tiene razón en eso pero aun así…  
—No me refiero a que no deben saber sus identidades, sino a que no pueden. No se reconocerían, aunque se toparan de frente—Plagg lo comentó con cierto deje de fastidio, como si Adrien debiera saber exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.   
—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Pero si nuestros trajes apenas cuentan con una diminuta máscara; es imposible que no reconozca a Ladybug viéndola en su identidad civil.  
—No es imposible. Recuerda que sus miraculous son elementos mágicos, niño. Uno de sus poderes es el glamour, que impide que reconozcas lo que hay detrás de esos trajes, aun viéndolo cara a cara.—Plagg ya había acabado con la mitad de su enorme queso y parecía tener mejor ánimo.  
—¿Algo así como en aquellos libros sobre Harry Potter, el niño mágico?—Preguntó Adrien, con interés y cierta emoción en su voz—Ya sabes, en su escuela había una especie de hechizo que protegía la visión de los no-magos para que estos no pudieran ver que allí había un castillo enorme y por el contrario, solo encontraban ruinas.  
—No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas, niño.—Plagg parecía confundido con lo que explicaba Adrien—Ustedes tienen cosas muy extrañas en estos tiempos. Pero sí, supongo que funciona como algo así.  
—Entonces My Lady podría ser cualquiera… Incluso podría ser Chloé—Adrien estalló en risas e incluso Plagg dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida—Bueno, ella no, más bien parece causar muchos akumas. Tal vez sea Alya, que tiene un alto instinto heróico.  
—¿No es ella la jovencita que lleva el blog de ustedes? No creo que pueda estar en la escena y tras de cámara al mismo tiempo—razonó la pequeña criatura, relamiéndose los labios al terminar otra cuarta parte del camembert.  
—Tienes razón, no puede ser ella… Quizás entonces sea…¿Marinette?—Plagg se atragantó un poco al comer el siguiente bocado, pero Adrien, pensativo, no lo notó. El kwami siguió comiendo, volviendo a su actitud indiferente.—Ella es agradable y parece muy servicial… Pero no creo que sea ella.  
—¿Por qué no?—cuestionó el kwami gatuno con cierto deje de curiosidad.  
—Bueno, Marinette… Es excesivamente tímida.—explicó Adrien, volviendo a fijar su atención en el Ladyblog, esta vez viendo las fotos que había conseguido hacer Alya donde se apreciaba la super heroína junto a él, en forma de Chat Noir.— Aunque es linda y agradable, su personalidad no parece muy acorde con Ladybug, ¿no crees? Ella es más bien audaz, valiente, muy inteligente y la primera en salir al frente… Marinette parece ser muy retraída para hacerlo, no creo que sea ella.  
—Pues ciertamente son aspectos distintos en personalidad. Como tú y Chat Noir—dejó caer Plagg, como a modo de pista.  
—Es diferente. Yo soy enteramente yo mismo como Chat Noir, y aunque reconozco que puedo exagerar con mis bromas y los halagos a Ladybug, la verdad es que disfruto esa libertad que me permite el traje.—Adrien acarició el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular, con el que invocaba sus poderes de super héroe. Lo giró en su dedo antes de continuar—Aunque quizá a ella le pase igual...  
Plagg dejó de comer, analizando los gestos de Adrien. Parecía que al fin se estaba dando cuenta por sí mismo de quién era la persona a la que profesaba su amor cada vez que la veía llegar vestida con su traje rojo de puntos negros. El kwami respetaba la decisión de la chica de mantener sus identidades secretas y sabía que Tikki también lo hacía, aunque a él le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y una desventaja el no contar el uno con el otro en sus identidades civiles.  
—¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que no puede ser Marinette, realmente son muy distintas, y no puedo imaginarme a Ladybug siendo tímida, imposible, totalmente imposible—Mientras Adrien manifestaba sus conclusiones, Plagg controlaba su impulso de gritarle a Adrien lo ciego que podía llegar a ser. Se recordó a sí mismo que el glamour era así de potente, y que no era la primera vez que debía presenciar a su humano darle vueltas a un asunto tan evidente como su propio amor al camembert.  
—Supongo que en algún momento la conocerás, Adrien. Los secretos no duran para siempre.—Plagg suspiró y se lanzó sobre el enorme colchón del joven rubio, acariciando su pequeña pancita que había aumentado considerablemente tras la comida que acababa de disfrutar.—Pero definitivamente, nunca dejará de ser graciosa la capacidad de los seres humanos para no notar lo evidente, aunque baile en frente de sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!   
> La verdad estaba ya escrito el capítulo hace mucho, pero olvidé por completo actualizar.  
> ¡Lo siento mucho!  
> Espero que este capítulo les guste; solo queda uno más.
> 
> ¿Les ha gustado la nueva temporada? ¿Qué piensan de Kagami? A mí me cae bien pero al mismo tiempo sé que se avecinan los problemas ;'(
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Tw: Srta_Weirdo


End file.
